


Christmas Bonus

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, Teasing, but they didnt do anything, honestly a lot of mentions for other ships but not fully, underage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house<br/>Not a creature not horny, not even a mouse;<br/>His stockings were hung by his legs with care,<br/>In hopes that his brother soon would be there;<br/>The boy nestled all snug in his bed;<br/>While visions of a hard pounding danced in his head;</p>
<p>(^ I can't think of a summary, Merry Christmas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Bonus

Bro was coming home from a late night at work, earning a Christmas bonus. He was gonna spend the week like he always did. Work the extra shifts, mail out a gift or card, then open his own and watch movies. 

Ever since Dave moved out (his brother being 21 now), Bro got kind of lonely. He did miss the mess the boy would leave, he missed the shrieks, or breaking glass from inside his room. He missed the cute face he would see, the permission forms he had to sign, but he was okay with it, as long as Dave was happy. So this Christmas, like the last 3, would be spent the same. 

Though, on his way home, the smokers at the front of the complex smiled at him and waved to him, giggling. There was many wet trails in the lobby, which would make Bro remove his shoes before he got in the house, and there was a jollier feeling. 

Bro made his way to the mailroom, picking up 12 letters. 2 were spam, while the others were cards, making him smile. He took the stairs up, getting his keys out as he unlocked the door and went to his room. The atmosphere was different, it was warmer, which scared almost scared him.

He put his keys, mail, and wallet down on the table, noticing the extra shoes on the ground. Dress shoes? Maybe someone hired a stripper Santa for him this year. (It was more fun when Dave was around. The look on his face after seeing his brother with a 'reindeer's crotch in his face was priceless.) 

He smirked and looked around. Fuck, he hoped he took the guest room. Bro removed his wet shoes and looked into Dave's old room, hearing someone clear their throat. 

"In your room, dumbass."

Bro raised a brow and quickly made his way down the hall, to a poorly lit room with someone on the bed. There was a Santa hat on him, along with stockings and a speedo. But the decoration he loved the most would have to be the aviators he spotted. 

"What's this for?" The man asked, walking in and loosening his shirt. He turned a lamp on to lighten his brothers face a bit more. He was smirking as he stretched out a bit more, muscles flexing. 

"Thought I would give you your Christmas gift in person." He mentioned, one hand on his chest, idly rubbing. Bro went over, sliding his shirt over his head as he put a knee on the bed. 

"So, what's my present not in person? Just sending a text?" He asked, a hand on his brothers calf now. "Merry christmas, Bro. I'm busy this year getting wasted and doing crack off a strippers back, mister big shot?" He asked, watching as his younger brother spread his legs. 

"Basically, except I don't do crack." He joked, rubbing his nipple softly. He let his hand trail down to his hips, where Bro noticed that the speedo was a bit too lumpy. Bro looked up, bringing his hands higher, close to Dave's, as he brought down the speedo to reveal gift wrapping. 

Fucking gift wrapping covering Dave's crotch. 

He had a wide grin on his face. "What's wrong, Bro? Thought you would just get coal? Here, open it up, and see if you've been a good boy." Dave said, as Bro visibly watched the boys cock jump. 

There was green wrapping paper on the boys shaft, with a red ribbon holding it on. Bro pulled the speedo completely off to show two hand-knit bells, which covered his testicles. This was too planned out, but he loved it. Bro ran his hand over his balls, and shook them a bit. Dave bit his lip softly. 

"Jingle balls?" Bro said with a smirk, Dave nodding. "They don't ring." Bro mentioned, moving up to rub around his crotch, making the gift wrapping move on its own. Dave's hips shifted slightly, a bit eagerly. 

"Play time's over, open the fucking gift." He mumbled, looking down at Bro. The man smirked, pulling the red ribbon to reveal the head of Dave's cock, tinted and pretty. Bro shifted on the bed, laying on his stomach as Dave put his legs on his back, thighs beside his head. Bro looked at his brother, removing the knit-hat too before kissing at his thighs softly, tinting them red and purple. 

"Y'know- fuck.. I missed this when I moved out.. No one ever gave head as good as yo-ou.." He mumbled, looking at Bro as he took a ball into his mouth and sucked softly, rubbing his thighs, urging him to continue speaking. "Nh.. Jade, 'Rezi, Tav.. None'a 'em come close t'your mouth.." He rambled, Bro still looking at him. "G-Gam, John, n-no one's as thick as y-you either.. You always know how t'pound me good.." He said as Bro made him completely hard. 

"No one said you couldn't visit. You could stop by before work for a blowjob, and I wouldn't mind." He admitted. "Missed your twink ass.. Missed the way--" "The way you praise my body is so fucking sexy Bro but I want you on my co--oooh..." Dave interrupted himself as there was a hand on him, jerking him off. 

"I love your pert nipples. I love how when you're home and you're horny, you sliiide your hand up your chest-" He said, one hand going up his chest. "And just rub your nipples. I love how sensitive they are and how much you want my mouth on them." He mentioned, his larger hand rubbing the boys nipple and driving a sound out of him, and a lip bite. 

"I--" "I love how you could pop a boner by a massage from me, as long as it's my hands, or how you'd say your legs hurt so I could touch them, even when you were younger. It was hard to not please you when you were younger, but god, and I lucky to have you now." He smiled, licking the tip of his brothers cock. "Love the way you'll bend and twist at my every word, just to get my hands on you." He said idly. 

"W-Wel--" He was cut off, letting his legs tightly wrap around his brother as he quickly deep throated the familiar cock in his mouth, closing his eyes and humming around his shaft. Dave panted and arched his back, moving his hips into his mouth. 

"Sh-Shit-- You're so fucking good a-at this.." Dave mumbled. He would've said more but this is the best blowjob he's gotten in over a year. His brother kept groaning on his cock, kept moving his hand against the boys balls and he knew just when to suck harder. Dave was thrusting into his brothers mouth after a while, gripping his head tightly. He gave loud moans which he was sure would give Bro looks from the neighbors the next day, before he was releasing into his mouth. Dave panted, eyes slowly closing before there was a hand trailing up his stomach. 

"Nuh uh, kiddo. It ain't a white christmas yet."


End file.
